miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Fluff
|first = Sandboy |latest = Miracle Queen |residence = Miracle Box (dormant) |food = Carrots |friends = Alix Kubdel (future) Tikki Plagg Other kwamis |abilities = Burrow Flight Levitation Intangibility Miraculous transformation Inability to be filmed}} ' 'https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/1062115576947097606 is the kwami who is connected to the Rabbit Miraculous.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0V-sa4h0zGY With her power, Fluff's wearer can use the pocket watch to transform into a rabbit-themed superhero. She is currently dormant in her Miraculous in Master Wang Fu's Miracle Box, as seen in "Sapotis".https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qhcALBfsU3w In "Timetagger", it's revealed that, in the future, she will become active to help Alix Kubdel transform into Bunnyx. Appearance Fluff is 10 centimeters (or 4 inches) tall and has a white body, neck, a pair of white arms and legs, a white round head, two whiskers, and a fluffy rounded tail. She has pale pink eye shadow on the upper eyelids, eyelashes, and blue eyes. She has long white ears with rounded tips with light blue inner ears. She also has two top front teeth with a gap in between them. Personality Fluff is extremely curious and full of energy, but she can also be easily startled. She also has a tendency to get confused over what time it is. Abilities Fluff can fly, levitate, and phase through solid objects. She can also carry objects that are larger and/or heavier than herself. As a kwami, Fluff is able to transform the holder of the Rabbit Miraculous into a rabbit-themed superhero conferring the power of teleporting through space and time. Relationships Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug/Multimouse After Marinette, as Multimouse, used the Mouse Miraculous's superpower to make small copies of herself, she hid in Fluff's mouth. The Rabbit Miraculous is one of the few Miraculouses that Multimouse didn't use to defeat the titled villain. Alix Kubdel/Bunnyx At one point in the future, Fluff meets Alix when her Miraculous was entrusted to her. In "Timetagger", after Bunnyx detransforms, Fluff looks between adult Alix and young Alix before sitting herself on her current owner's shoulder. History Before Season 2 When an unknown concept came into existence, Fluff was formed. Before the Miraculous jewels were created, she and the other kwamis traveled all over the universe, unable to interact with humans. Then, thousands of years ago, a mage created the Miraculouses. When her Miraculous was not being worn, she was dormant in the Rabbit Miraculous, which was stored inside the Miracle Box. Season 2 During Season 2, Fluff was dormant in the Rabbit Miraculous. In "Sandboy", Fluff was celebrating Nooroo's birthday in the Miracle Box with the others kwamis and was excited when Tikki and Plagg arrived. She marveled at the gift Tikki brought and thought it was a paintbrush and played with the other kwamis. When it came the time to find Nooroo, Fluff got into position, but in an effort to contact him, they contacted his wielder instead. Hearing his voice, she shuddered at the thought of being his slave, so to prevent being discovered, they all cut off the connection. The kwamis realized if they contacted Nooroo's wielder, then someone must have been akumatized, and Tikki and Plagg's wielders would be in danger. Season 3 During Season 3, Fluff was dormant in the Rabbit Miraculous. In "Timetagger", Fluff and her Miraculous will be given to Alix Kubdel in the future and kept, thus making her active. It's the midst of dealing with Timetagger in their own time, the Rabbit Miraculous becomes damaged by a Future Cat Noir, and the duo is sent back to Ancient Egypt where they spent over 5000 years in a stone slumber. When the future Alix detransforms in the present day after being released by the younger heroes, Fluff flew around the room anxiously before sitting on Alix's shoulder while Alix explains the situation regarding Timetagger. Then, she was fed a carrot by the future Alix in order to regain her energy, after which she starts asking questions about how much time has passed. Afterward, Fluff and Future Alix transform into Bunnyx. With Ladybug and Cat Noir's help, they defeated Timetagger and return home. In "Kwamibuster", she was activated along with her kwami brothers and sisters to help Multimouse enact her plan of rescuing Tikki and Plagg. During the confrontation, Fluff was one of the few kwamis to avoid being captured. After Kwamibuster's defeat, Fluff and the others cheered for Marinette as their plan was a success and was returned to Miracle Box. In "Miracle Queen", she was activated alongside Stompp, Roaar, Ziggy, Daizzi, Barkk, Mullo,and Orikko by Queen Bee with the intent to use them against Ladybug and Cat Noir. After being commanded to transform her, they collectively withhold their transformation phrases. Upon hearing Wang Fu give his title, she and the others tell him not to do it, but Wang does so with the Miracle Box changing. After failing to escape, Queen Bee throws off their respective miraculouses, and they, alongside their kwamis, are returned to the Miracle Box by Ladybug. Sightings Episodes Trivia * Fluff is the only one of the zodiac kwamis that was not revealed in the TFOU promotion. * Thomas Astruc confirmed Fluff's name on Twitter on November 11, 2018.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/1062115576947097606 * Rabbits symbolize, among many things, vigilance, abundance, speed, and harmony. * The rabbit is the fourth animal of the Chinese zodiac. * Fluff is the first known kwami of the Chinese zodiac to be activated and used. * In "Timetagger", future Alix is seen feeding Fluff a carrot. This is a point of interest because despite carrots often being affiliated with rabbits, they are actually the rabbit equivalent of junk food. The primary food source for the average rabbit is grass. de:Fluff es:Fluff fr:Fluff pl:Fluff pt-br:Fluff Category:Kwamis Category:Genderless Category:Recurring Characters